The program proposed by the candidate will strengthen her skills in epidemiology and biostatistics, enhance her knowledge of disciplines such as genetics and behavioral science which are essential for the development of effective prevention programs, and provide her with the research experience needed to become a successful investigator in cancer control. The candidate will attend courses offered at Johns Hopkins as well as other selected short courses such as the Recombinant DNA course offered at Catholic University in Washington, D.C.. She will also participate in conferences, rounds and seminars both in the Department of Epidemiology and in the Oncology Center and will engage in a limited amount of teaching and clinical oncology work relevant to cancer prevention activities. Three research projects are proposed that investigate issues related to the primary, secondary and tertiary cancer prevention. The first project is a study of endogenous hormones as precursors of cancer in women. The aim is to identify hormonal profiles that alter the risk of developing cancer of the breast, endometrium or ovary. The results can be used to develop interventions to modify the hormonal environment in order to decrease the risk of cancer. The second study will investigate the effect of exogenous hormones on mammographic parenchymal patterns. Breast parenchymal patterns are an independent marker of breast cancer risk and, if modifiable, may be an intermediate marker to test prevention interventions. The third project, which will be designed and conducted during the award period, will be an investigation of the health consequences of premature menopause resulting from adjuvant chemotherapy treatment in young women. Effective cancer control requires a multidisciplinary approach which bridges the gap between the 'why and what' of cancer causation and the 'how' to prevent cancer incidence, morbidity, and mortality. The Preventive Oncology Academic Award would provide the candidate the opportunity to expand her knowledge and skills and to effectively integrate a multidisplinary approach into effective cancer prevention strategies.